The Problem with Purity
by Louyena
Summary: TRADUCTION de Phoenix.Writing. Alors qu'Hermione, Harry et Ron sont sur le point de commencer leur 7ème et dernière année à Poudlard, ils reçoivent des informations surprenantes et dangereuses en ce qui concerne être Pur dans le Monde Sorcier. HG/SS et HP/DM. UA après OdP.
1. Prologue

The Problem With Purity.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages appartiennent à JKR et l'histoire appartient à . Je ne suis que la traductrice ^^

Note de l'Auteur : I pairings SS/HG est prédominant, il y a un peu de HP/DM non-graphique. Si cela ne vous plaît pas, allez ailleurs s'il-vous-plaît.

Cette fic est extrêmement longue. Et quand je dis ça, je le pense vraiment. En Novembre 2007, j'en étais à 210 000 mots et c'était très loin d'être fini. J'ai mis 123 jours à l'écrire et 8 mois à la publier. Elle a plus de 600 000 mots maintenant, oui oui, 600 000. Vous êtes prévenus )

J'ai adoré l'écrire. Peut-être que l'histoire aurait été meilleure si la rédactrice en moi était un peu plus sortie de sa boîte mais, *hausse les épaules*, c'est ce que c'est. J'ai vraiment apprécié cette expérience quoi que je ne sois pas sûre de la répéter un jour.

Donc, attendez vous à beaucoup de prose et à attendre un petit peu que l'histoire se mette en place.

Note de La Traductrice : Je reprends la mise en forme des chapitres et vais essayer de poster plus rapidement. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous donner de date mais je fais au mieux.

* * *

The Prologue.

Andrew Stebbins vivait une très bonne journée. Il travaillait dans le Département des Aurors du Ministère de la Magie, mais il n'était pas un agent de terrain. Il s'occupait de toutes les correspondances qui arrivaient au département. Il faisait ce travail depuis à peu près trente ans, et il avait conscience de bien le faire.

Il n'avait aucune honte à avouer qu'avant qu'il obtienne ce poste, cet endroit était un véritable capharnaüm. Les Aurors étaient peut-être très forts pour attraper les méchants, mais ils étaient incapables de s'occuper de la paperasse, même si cela aurait pu leur sauver la vie. C'était comme s'ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de l'alphabet ou d'un meuble fait pour entreposer des dossiers. En seulement dix semaines, il avait totalement refait le tri dans tous les dossiers. Tous les mémos, excuses, louanges, plaintes, Beuglantes ( qu'il savait désactivé tout en gardant le contenu intact), requêtes, consignes, rapports, conseils, copies de motions juridiques – et tout autres types de correspondances- étaient correctement triés.

Il avait laissé tomber l'ancien système qui consistait à séparer chaque type de parchemin en une catégorie. A la place, il avait bricoler les meubles de stockage jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent plusieurs catégories pour un même type de parchemin, permettant ainsi de les retrouver plus facilement. Il avait également placé un Sort d'Espace sur les parchemins, ainsi ils avaient tous la même taille et la même épaisseur une fois triés.

Il triait les correspondances par date d'arrivée et par nom d'expéditeur, cela permettait de les retrouver plus facilement il suffisait de taper sur le meuble avec sa baguette et de demander les mémos envoyés par Rufus Scrimgeour entre Janvier et Mars 1994, par exemple, et ils apparaissaient une fois le tiroir ouvert. Même les plaintes pouvaient être trouvées avec ce genre de requête. Ainsi, plus personne n'avait à rester devant le meuble en se demandant si une lettre faisant les louanges du département mais déplorant une arrestation récente était placé dans le compartiment plainte ou louange.

Andrew était particulièrement fier de sa trouvaille, particulièrement depuis que plus d'un Auror en avait noté l'efficacité au fil des années. Bien sûr, les nouveaux employés ne savaient même pas qu'il avait un jour existé un autre système, mais il se sentait toujours fier quand un dossier demandé était trouvé. C'était également une très bonne chose qu'il ait rangé le bureau, en effet, depuis le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, il y avait eut une importante augmentation du nombre de lettres adressées au Département des Aurors.

Quand il a été engagé, il était sous-entendu qu'il devrait réglé le problème de paperasse du bureau des Aurors et ensuite changé de département. Il a été très heureux de voir qu'une fois que ses capacités ont été remarquées, aucun changement de département n'avait été mentionné. En fait, il avait entendu une rumeur comme quoi l'Auror Scrimgeour, à ce moment Chef du Département, avait refusé les demandes d'autres départements d'acquérir Andrew.

Il se souvenait encore avec affection lorsqu'Alastor Maugrey avait demandé un meuble similaire pour les dossiers de terrain. En effet, c'est le travail de l'Auror en charge de sceller et trier les rapports, il leur fallait donc leur propre meuble. Andrew avait fait en sorte que chaque Auror savait comment trier correctement les dossiers, et il était toujours disponible pour aider à régler n'importe quel problème de tri.

Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un de ces jours où il aidait un Auror à régler des problèmes de tri. Non, c'était tellement mieux pour la deuxième fois dans toute sa vie, il avait reçu un rouleau orange de niveau 1 ( ainsi appelé parce qu'il a le plus haut niveau de sécurité au monde, sa couleur orange faite par une teinture utilisée uniquement pour eux). La simple pensée de tenir ce parchemin indestructible le faisait pratiquement déborder de bonheur – et ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui arrivait généralement à Andrew Stebbins.

Malgré ce sentiment, Andrew faisait en sorte de suivre le programme qu'il s'était imposé, ouvrir, séparer en catégories, trier, et consigner toutes les lettres de la matinée avant de les placer dans des dossiers, avec le précieux rouleau de niveau 1 sur le dessus, car il avait une catégorie propre.

Sortant de son bureau, il salua Kingsley Shacklebolt en passant près de lui. L'homme lui retourna son salut respectueusement avant de disparaître au coin du couloir, et Andrew supposa qu'il se rendait au bureau de l'Auror Tonks. Il appréciait ces deux Aurors parce qu'ils le traitaient avec respect, contrairement à certaines nouvelles recrues haut-placé qui le pensaient inutile. Quand Kingsley était devenu Chef du Département, Andrew avait été augmenté et avait eut l'autorisation d'appeler l'homme par son prénom. Il avait apprécié ce nouveau signe de respect plus que l'argent.

Il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'il fut stoppé par un abrupte, « Que pensez-vous être en train de faire ? »

En se retournant, il se trouva face à Rufus Scrimgeour, rouge de colère, qui le regardait de façon menaçante. Confus, il tourna sa tête de droite à gauche et confirma qu'il était le seul dans le couloir le Chef du Département du Respect des Lois Magiques s'adressait à lui, bien qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée pour expliquer ce genre de ton.

« Je vais ranger toutes ces correspondances, Auror Scrimgeour, » répondit-il poliment. Il était tout à fait au courant que Scrimgeour était un homme occupé avec beaucoup de responsabilités, mais il se souvenait sûrement d'un employé avec qui il avait travaillé pendant des années avant d'avoir ce nouveau poste ?

« Je me fiche de toute cette paperasse. Je parle de ceci. » L'homme s'avança et attrapa le rouleau orange, avant de demander méchamment, » Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous pas parlé immédiatement ? »

Andrew fronça les sourcils. « Il n'y avait aucune indication dessus qui nécessitait que le Chef du Département du Respect des Lois Magiques soit informé de son arrivé dans mon bureau. J'allais justement le ranger avec l'autre… »

« Il y en a un autre ? » siffla l'homme. « Avez-vous la plus petite idée de ce que c'est ? »

« Bien sûr. » répliqua Andrew, plutôt impatiemment. C'était son travail après tout. « c'est un rouleau attestant de la Pu… »

« Pas ici, idiot ! » interrompit l'autre homme. « Venez avec moi. »

De plus en plus confus, Andrew obéit néanmoins. Peu importe ce qu'il se passait, il y avait clairement un malentendu. En effet, il était certain d'avoir suivi la procédure. Tout au long de sa carrière, il n'avait jamais commis d'erreur dans le tri des dossiers, et il était certain d'avoir raison ,spécialement au sujet d'un parchemin aussi important.

Une fois dans le bureau du Chef de Département de Respect des Lois Magiques, Scrimgeour se tourna vers lui. La secrétaire avait reçu l'ordre de retenir tous les appels par cheminette, d'empêcher n'importe qui d'entrer et la porte avait été scellée.

« Avez-vous parlé à quelqu'un au sujet de ce rouleau ? Est-ce que quelqu'un est au courant ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » s'exclama Andrew, indigné. Une telle accusation faite par le Chef de cette branche du Ministère ! Penser que lui, un employé depuis plus de trois décennies sans commettre une seule erreur, pourrait saboter son travail à cause d'une langue un peu trop pendue.

Il était tellement outré qu'il lui fallut un moment pour intégrer la deuxième question et réaliser qu'il était possible que l'Auror Shackelbolt ait vu le rouleau, bien qu'il n'ait pas montré un seul indice prouvant qu'il ait reconnu ce que tenait Andrew. Il avait à peine commencé à ouvrir la bouche pour informer Scrimgeour de cette possibilité quand l'homme l'interrompit.

« Parfait. » Son sourire était sinistre, et Andrew se trouva face à un homme le menaçant de sa baguette.

« Oubliettes ! »

* * *

Note de l'Auteur : La méthode de tri d'Andrew Stebbins n'est pas mon idée. Les personnes chez Gmail l'ont inventé et j'espère qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas de l'emprunter pour le bien de mon histoire.


	2. Chapitre 1: Le Problème

The Problem With Purity.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR. L'histoire appartient à . Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Note de L'auteur : Ne prends pas en compte les 6ème et 7ème tomes.

Conversation en Italique = Pensées.

* * *

** Chapitre 1 : Le problème.**

La plupart des membres de l'Ordre avaient déjà quitté Square Grimmault. Les autres s'étaient installés autour de la table en bois robuste de la cuisine et formaient ce que Ron appelait – avec justesse mais sans aucune originalité – le groupe d'Harry : les Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Nymphadora Tonks et Kingsley Schackelbolt.

Même si Harry ne les appréciait pas tous personnellement, il les voyait tous régulièrement. Certains avaient été ses professeurs à Poudlard, d'autres l'avaient entraîné ou lui avait sauvé la vie et certains étaient ses amis. Dans la plupart des cas, ces personnes étaient une combinaison des quatre.

Les rideaux avaient été tirés sur l'obscurité extérieure et les bougies éclairaient la cuisine, la pièce la plus appréciée de la maison, et elle était donc accueillante même à dix heures du soir. Tous avaient une tasse de thé, et maintenant qu'Albus avait fini de traiter chaque sujet, le choix du sujet prochain avait été laissé aux autres membres.

« Il y a une dernière chose que je dois porter à votre attention, » déclara Kingsley de sa voix profonde, même si son ton suggérait une certaine incertitude quant à parler de ça. Il semblait qu'il le faisait plus par obligation que pour des raisons personnelles.

Après cette annonce, tout le monde tourna son attention vers lui, mais au lieu de poursuivre, son regard se dirigea vers Arthur, installé de l'autre côté de la table, un siège plus à droite que celui de l'Auror. L'aîné des Weasley paraissait incertain, son regard bleu se dirigea vers sa femme, assise à sa gauche. Molly Weasley regarda simultanément les deux hommes du Ministère malgré leur place à table, avant de diriger un regard sinistre à l'autre bout de la table. A cet endroit, étaient assis les trois nouveaux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix : Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter.

Le 31 août 1997, date de cette réunion, Hermione avait 17 ans et ce fait était indiscutable : elle avait fêté sa majorité le 19 septembre de l'année précédente. Ron avait 17 ans depuis mars de cette année-là et même Harry était devenu adulte légalement depuis un mois.

Il avait immédiatement quitté les Dursleys et ce, définitivement, avant de rejoindre Hermione au Square Grimmault. Ron avait alors apporté toutes ses affaires au Square Grimmault depuis le Terrier. Depuis lors, tous les trois avaient été une présence insistante pendant les réunions de l'Ordre. En effet, les autres membres n'avaient plus aucune raison de les évincer en les traitant d'enfants.

Ce qu'aucun des membres de l'Ordre ne savait était qu'Hermione avait été mise au courant du contenu des réunions depuis l'été suivant sa cinquième année. Si l'on comptait le nombre de mois vécus une seule fois depuis sa naissance, elle avait seize ans et neuf mois fin juin 1996.

Pour Molly Weasley, surprotectrice et pleine de bonnes intentions, c'était au moins trois ans de moins que l'âge nécessaire. Albus avait également soutenu que l'âge pour joindre l'Ordre était dix-sept ans pour de bonnes raisons, le fait que le Trio soit au centre de cette guerre ne changerait rien.

En fait, Hermione était adulte depuis plus longtemps que ce que tout le monde pensait. Pendant les dix mois de sa troisième année à Poudlard, Hermione avait été la propriétaire illégale d'un Retourneur de Temps. Malgré tout ce que Ron et Harry avait pu penser, elle n'avait pas doublé ses journées. Elle les avait triplés au point d'arriver à 16 heures par jour, six jours sur sept. Cela avait été nécessaire pour réussir à faire ses devoirs d'école, ses études en groupe, et des bizarreries extrascolaires, comme aider Hagrid avec Buckbeak, sauver Sirius, et regarder son amitié avec Ron s'étioler. Elle était pratiquement sûre que même Minerva et Albus n'étaient pas au courant de l'étendue de son utilisation du Retourneur du Temps.

Au début, ce temps en plus ne paraissait pas encore très important mais en fait, cela faisait 192 heures supplémentaires par semaine, soit 7680 heures supplémentaire au cours de l'année, soit 320 jours. Même en soustrayant les vingt jours qu'elle avait passée pétrifier en deuxième année (et la plupart des gens ne considérait pas ce genre d'incapacité comme une raison de déduire ce temps à l'âge de la personne) cela lui laissait 298 jours de plus que ce que tout le monde pensait. D'aussi loin que son développement mental et physique soit concerné, elle avait 17 ans et 7 mois à la fin de Juin 1996.

En revanche, son utilisation d'un Retourneur de Temps n'était pas connue de tous et elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas le faire partager aux membres de l'Ordre. Un seul regard à Molly et Albus lui avait prouvé qu'ils seraient intransigeants. Elle pouvait comprendre leur point de vue étant donné qu'ils sortaient d'une bataille ayant coûté la vie à Sirius et failli tuer Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna et elle-même. Mais, elle comprenait encore plus qu'Harry ait besoin d'être au courant de tout.

La situation était loin d'être parfaite, s'ils l'avaient pu, ils auraient tous voté pour avoir une véritable enfance et vivre dans un monde en paix. Mais la guerre contre Voldemort avait lieu qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Ils en faisaient parti et ils l'avaient prouvé depuis cinq ans maintenant. Cela ne changeait rien de penser qu'Harry n'était pas au centre de cette guerre.

Heureusement, Albus avait un familier. Fumseck n'était pas humain, donc il n'était pas contraint à la compréhension humaine, leurs échecs, leurs faiblesses. Le phénix était absolument certain qu'Hermione était suffisamment mature et il était plutôt irrité par le côté têtu des humains à nier un simple fait. Il ne pouvait pas passer au-dessus d'une décision d'Albus mais il pouvait et il avait inclus Hermione aux réunions par ses propres moyens ?

Le jour où Fumseck était entré dans l'esprit d'Hermione pour la première fois, elle n'avait été proche de lui qu'au travers de ce qu'Harry lui avait raconté. Le phénix lui avait été d'une grande aide et avait montré de grandes habilitées mais il était resté proche de ce que pouvait être un oiseau normal. L'été précédant sa sixième année en revanche, Hermione avait remarqué qu'il ne montrait que ce qu'il voulait bien que l'on voit.

Avec elle, en tout cas, il n'était pas uniquement capable de chanter, il pouvait également parler directement dans son esprit. Grâce à cette manière de communiquer, la Gryffondore découvrit qu'elle entendait les discussions qui avaient lieu pendant les réunions presque en temps réel. Et parfois, l'oiseau pouvait partager ses sens avec elle, comme cela, elle voyait et entendait les réunions en temps réel.

La chercheuse en elle était ennuyée car elle ne comprenait que très peu ce phénomène mais Fumseck n'avait pas souhaité en discuter. Après une courte mais féroce discussion avec elle-même, elle avait décidé de respecter son souhait. Le peu de documentation qu'elle avait pu trouver dans la librairie de Poudlard – dans la Section Interdite bien entendu – lui avait appris que c'était un don, un lien qui pouvait s'établir entre un familier et son humain elle n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi elle en était la bénéficiaire.

Peu importait la raison, les bénéfices étaient là. Malgré le fait que son corps soit dans son lit à l'étage, séparé de l'Ordre par de nombreux sorts, la plupart de son esprit était dans celui de Fumseck à écouter et regarder à travers lui. Après la première réunion, elle avait également perdu l'habitude de tenter de participer.

En sachant à quel point Harry avait mal pris, après sa quatrième année, qu'on lui ait caché des choses, Hermione n'avait même pas cherché à lui cacher ses informations. Elle n'avait que deux requêtes : il ne devait pas lui demander d'où elle les tenait et il devait apprendre l'Occlumencie correctement. Il voulait déjà le faire, vu le désastre qui avait eu lieu au Département des Mystères mais il doutait que Severus Snape veuillent reprendre les leçons.

Maintenant qu'il voulait à la fois apprendre et discuter des difficultés qu'il avait eu avant, il connaissait sur le bout des doigts l'entièreté des livres de Poudlard et de la Maison Black traitant d'Occlumencie, Légilimencie, méditation, boucliers mentaux et Magie de l'Esprit dans la version condensée d'Hermione.

Dès que l'Occlumencie et la Légilimencie avait attiré son attention en sixième année, Hermione avait voulu tout apprendre. Son esprit était son meilleur atout et elle le voulait aussi protégé et fortifié que possible. Ils ne connaissaient aucun Legilimens accompli pour tester leurs capacités mais après qu'Hermione en ait fini avec lui, Harry avait des boucliers mentaux continuellement et ses souvenirs et pensées cruciales étaient enfermés au fin fond de son esprit avant de s'endormir.

C'était lors d'une de ses premières incursions dans l'esprit d'Harry, alors qu'il était encore incapable de le bloquer, qu'Hermione avait découvert l'existence de la prophétie. Le peu qu'elle en avait vu avait suffi pour qu'Harry lui avoue la vérité. Cela n'avait fait que la rendre encore plus déterminée à ce qu'il protège son esprit et elle voulait faire en sorte qu'il puisse survivre à cette guerre et vivre sa propre vie.

Harry avait été soulagé lorsque le support de Ron et Hermione n'avait pas changé après cette nouvelle. Ron avait fait la remarque comme quoi même sans connaître la prophétie, ils savaient que Vous-Savez-Qui en avait après Harry et qu'Harry n'arrêterait de se battre que lorsqu'il l'aurait tué.

Hermione savait qu'elle avait apporté son aide dans cette guerre de multiples façons donc, lorsqu'elle eut 17 ans, elle avait insisté pour faire partie de l'Ordre. Elle avait été heureuse de voir ses arguments contrer ceux d'Albus et Molly. Dans le monde Moldu, en atteignant 18 ans, elle pouvait voter, boire de l'alcool, vivre seule et elle serait considérée comme une adulte aux yeux de la loi. Le monde sorcier, lui, considérait la majorité plus sérieusement, avec des traditions formelles et vieux-jeu. A 17 ans, elle était devenue une sorcière adulte, et les sorciers et sorcières adultes la considérait comme leur égale.

Le fait qu'elle se sentait l'égale du Directeur ou de la Directrice Adjointe n'était pas une finalité en soi. S'ils le souhaitaient, ils pouvaient la reconnaître comme telle en l'autorisant à les appeler par leurs prénoms. Elle était toujours étudiante à Poudlard et cette autorisation n'était pas donnée à tous les étudiants de 17 ans. Elle devait donc continuer de les appeler par leurs titres mais rien que le fait de savoir qu'elle était autorisée à les appeler par leurs prénoms signifiait beaucoup pour elle.

Tout au long de sa sixième année, alors qu'elle posait une question supplémentaire ou croisait un de ces professeurs dans les couloirs, ils lui avaient tous donné cette autorisation et elle en avait fait de même. Même Severus, dans un moment de folie certainement, avait fait pareil même s'il avait attendu le début de l'été. Il semblait regretter cette décision fréquemment, son expression montrait clairement que l'appeler Severus en présence d'Harry et Ron ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Toutefois, retirer cette autorisation était très mal vu et même la chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots ne pouvait se le permettre.

Une telle autorisation n'avait pas été donnée à Harry et Ron.

Les membres de l'Ordre étaient donc bloqués lorsqu'elle avait eut 17 ans. Légalement, elle était adulte, comme eux. Elle n'avait eu aucun problème à contrer leur argument favori comme quoi elle pouvait divulguer le contenu des réunions à ses amis. En effet, aucun Weasley n'avait été éloigné des réunions alors qu'ils avaient des frères et sœurs, qui voulaient joindre l'Ordre et qui feraient de leur mieux pour leur extorquer des informations. Elle avait le phénix de l'Ordre de son côté, elle n'était donc pas concernée par leurs accusations.

Elle était pratiquement sûre qu'Albus se doutait qu'elle racontait absolument tout à Harry et Ron mais tant que personne ne la confronterait avec cela directement, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Et puis, elle savait comment sa défendre : elle leur avait assuré qu'elle savait comment garder un secret, pas qu'elle avait l'intention de le faire.

Comme Hermione avait déjà participé à plusieurs mois de réunion illégalement, elle l'utilisait à son avantage. Elle savait ce à quoi les membres ressemblaient, comment ils agissaient, avec qui ils s'asseyaient, qui est-ce qu'ils écoutaient et comment étaient traités les nouveaux et inexpérimentés. Les anecdotes supplémentaires de Fumseck qu'il avait gentiment partagé l'avaient également beaucoup aidé. Grâce à cela, elle n'avait pas semblé hors du coup et avait retourné contre eux les tentatives de certains membres pour lui faire faire des bêtises.

Son curriculum vitae était loin d'être vide. En effet, elle était passé au travers des protections de la Pierre Philosophale, avait survécut à une rencontre avec un Basilic et à une nuit avec Peter Pettigrew, un loup-garou et une douzaine de Détraqueurs et maintenu un Prophétie loin de Voldemort avec l'aide de cinq autres camarades de classe.

Une fois qu'Harry sût protéger son esprit, il pouvait cacher ses émotions et pouvait empêcher les autres de savoir ce dont il avait connaissance ou pas. Hermione avait entraîné Ron sans pitié afin qu'il puisse joindre l'Ordre l'été de sa sixième année, à la grande surprise de sa famille. Tout ce qu'elle et Ron avait eut à faire avait été d'occulter les allusions de Fred et George au sujet de Ron et du fait qu'il semblait tout retourné. Ron était le membre le moins stable de l'Ordre, mais lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle pendant une réunion, c'était considéré comme un trait spécifique aux Weasleys plutôt qu'une preuve d'un manque d'expérience dû à son âge.

Lorsqu'Harry les avait finalement rejoints, Molly l'avait accueilli calmement et le Trio avait décidé de ne pas mettre sur le tapis les vieilles querelles. Mais il était hors de question qu'ils soient jetés dehors alors qu'ils étaient enfin membres de l'Ordre. Harry croisa les bras et fixa Molly, et après avoir échangé un regard amusé, Hermione et Ron croisèrent également les bras pour montrer un front uni.

« De quoi veux-tu parler Kingsley ? » demanda Albus, son familier perché sur un meuble derrière lui. Molly ouvrit la bouche, prête à faire part de son objection mais Albus la fixa depuis le bout de table. « Enfin Molly, tout le monde ici est un membre de l'Ordre à part entière. »

Elle semblait énervée mais les paroles du Directeur n'étaient presque jamais contredites. Elle laissa tomber sans argumenter comme elle l'avait prévu. Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement très audible – il n'était qu'à deux sièges de sa mère- et Harry sourit faiblement, sa posture passant de celle d'un combattant à une posture plus prudente.

Kingsley resta assis mais il parla d'une voix forte afin que tout le monde puisse l'entendre : « Il y a une semaine, j'étais au Département des Aurors lorsque le Chef du Département du Respect des Lois Magiques rencontra le sorcier en charge des correspondances et de la paperasse, Andrew Stebbins. J'étais hors de vue mais je me suis arrêté en entendant le ton de Scrimgeour. Il voulait savoir ce que Stebbins faisait avec un parchemin particulier et l'a emmené autre part alors qu'Andrew était sur le point de dévoiler ledit parchemin. Il n'est même pas venu à la réunion que l'on était sensés avoir. »

« J'étais curieux après ce comportement particulier, alors je suis entré dans le bureau de Stebbins et j'ai copié autant de documents que je pouvais. L'homme est très précis, il note chaque parchemin qu'il reçoit donc je savais que, peu importe ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Scrimgeour, devait se trouver là. »

« J'ai envoyé les copies à Arthur sous la forme d'un message privé et ensuite, j'ai fait en sorte d'être occupé autre part. Je n'ai vu Stebbins que le lendemain et il n'avait plus aucun souvenir ni de sa rencontre avec le Chef du R.L.M. ni du parchemin. Ses dossiers avaient été modifiés et toute trace du parchemin avait disparu. »

« En comparant mes copies avec les dossiers modifiés, je n'ai eu aucun mal à découvrir ce qui avait causé une telle réaction chez Scrimgeour : deux rouleaux orange de niveau 1, déclarant la Majorité Pure. »

Les visages impressionnés et compréhensifs de la majorité des membres prouvaient à Hermione et Harry qu'ils loupaient quelque chose.

« Je pensais que c'était un mythe ! » s'exclama Ron et Hermione vit Arthur, Molly et Tonks hocher la tête pour montrer leur accord avec cette exclamation.

« Qu'est ce qui était supposé être un mythe ? » demanda Hermione impatiemment, le fixant depuis l'autre côté de la table.

L'incrédulité du rouquin se changea en supériorité, une attitude qu'il adoptait à chaque fois qu'il était au courant de quelque chose qu'elle ignorait.

« Les sorciers sont majeurs à 17 ans, » commença Ron.

« Je suis tout à fait au courant de cela, Ronald. » Elle dit son nom en insistant sur les deux syllabes pace qu'elle savait qu'il détestait ça. Même s'il n'avait fait qu'exprimer un fait connu de tous, il se permettait encore de la regarder avec irritation. Albus s'interposa.

« Je pense que ce que Ron essayait de dire, Hermione, est qu'il y a deux jeunes gens de 17 ans qui ont atteint la majorité en restant Purs. »

Hermione avait déjà compris cela grâce à l'explication de Kingsley, Albus était presque aussi inutile que Ron.

« Directeur, ce ne sont que des enfants. » interrompit Severus, à la droite d'Albus. Hermione lui était reconnaissante de cette interruption car elle allait enfin avoir une réponse claire. « Ces deux sorciers adultes sont encore vierges, Miss Granger. »

Et bien, au moins c'était clair, limpide même. Elle remarqua également qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à convaincre Severus qu'une réunion de l'Ordre était suffisamment privée pour qu'il l'appelle par son prénom. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que cela nécessite que ce soit mis dans le rouleau le plus indestructible et avec le niveau de sécurité le plus élevé du monde sorcier ? » demanda t'elle lorsqu'aucune autre explication ne fût donnée.

Albus sourit faiblement. « En fait, Hermione, il n'y a pas que l'âge de la majorité qui diffère entre Moldus et sorciers, il y a également des effets supplémentaires chez les sorciers. »

Hermione remarqua que le Directeur, la Directrice Adjointe, les parents Weasley et Remus rougissaient. Severus, lui, ne semblait que fatigué mais il n'eût aucune réaction face aux mots d'Albus, mais elle pouvait voir que Tonks souriait, amusée. Tonks lui avait souri quand elle l'avait vue la première fois, l'avait reconnue en tant qu'adulte et lui avait assurée qu'elle la tuerait si elle osait l'appeler Nymphadora.

Albus continua : « Les années précédant la majorité, sorciers et sorcières subissent une augmentation de leur… libido, plus ou moins comme les Moldus. En plus des hormones adolescentes, cela mène… au résultat habituel. »

Les lèvres d'Hermione se soulevèrent et elle remarqua avec amusement que Severus portait une expression presque identique.

« Habituellement, les adolescents sorciers couchent avant leur majorité, » résuma t'elle.

L'expression de malaise d'Albus s'éclaira un peu : «Exactement, Hermione. C'est devenu une partie traditionnelle dans l'éducation sorcière. » Voilà qui expliquait cette classe très bizarre d'éducation sexuelle en troisième année, surtout pour une Née-Moldue comme Hermione. « Les jeunes gens de nos jours prennent cela comme quelque chose d'habituel. La dernière fois qu'un Adulte Pur a été enregistré, je n'étais qu'un enfant. »

« C'est-à-dire il y a plus d'un siècle, » dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Severus le fixa avec ce regard réservé uniquement à Harry, mais Albus ne fit que sourire.

« A peu près, Harry. »

« Et maintenant, il y a deux Adultes Purs en même temps » dit Hermione, sceptique.

Kingsley poursuivit : « Le premier rouleau est apparu en Janvier, mais nous ne savons pas quel est le délai entre a découverte d'un Adulte Pur et l'arrivée du rouleau. »

« Pourquoi ne pas demander à la personne qui les a envoyé ? » dit Harry.

Severus ouvrit la bouche, une diatribe virulente imminente, et Hermione se dépêcha de parler la première, ce qui lui valut un regard mauvais mais elle ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel.

« Ce sont des rouleaux générés automatiquement Harry. Et d'après ce que dit Kingsley, ils sont enchantés pour arriver un certain temps après que la magie l'ait généré. Cela empêche que des individus peu scrupuleux ne découvrent qui sont les personnes concernées grâce à leur date d'anniversaire. Apparemment, cela a été mis en place lorsqu'il y avait encore des personnes avec une certaine morale au Ministère. »

Elle lança un regard d'excuse au Chef du Département des Aurors, vu qu'elle doutait de l'Institution en général, pas de lui en particulier.

Kingsley hocha la tête, son léger sourire indiquant qu'il était d'accord avec elle et ne le prenait pas personnellement. « Stebbins a indiqué que le délai était aléatoire, les deux rouleaux n'ont donc même pas le même délai entre la date où ils ont été générés et leur date d'arrivée au Département. »

« Okay, je comprends qu'ils soient rares et que l'on ne sache pas qui ils sont. » dit Harry en hochant la tête en direction d'Hermione. « Mais quel est le problème ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela intéresse le Ministère ? »

« Comment avez-vous fait pour survivre dans le monde sorcier, Mr Potter, sans un minimum de … »

« Severus. » Le ton était clairement un avertissement et le Maître des Potions abandonna même s'il semblait mécontent. Albus fut celui qui répondit à la question « Lorsqu'un jeune sorcier ou une jeune sorcière atteint la majorité, son pouvoir atteint son niveau maximal. Cette augmentation est visible mais pas extraordinaire. Dans le cas d'un Adulte Pur, en revanche, en plus de cette augmentation habituelle, ils reçoivent un certain bonus. » Fumseck siffla et Hermione sentit à la fois son excitation par rapport à la mention des Adultes Purs et son amusement face à la pudeur de son familier.

_Tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt,_ pensa t'elle irritée.

_Et gâcher la surprise ? Certainement pas,_ répliqua t'il, fier.

« Donc, le Ministère veut savoir qui bénéficie de cette augmentation de pouvoir ? » demanda Harry.

« Pas exactement, Harry. Vois-tu, cette augmentation supplémentaire n'a pas lieu lors de la majorité mais lorsque… » Albus stoppa net et regarda à sa droite et sa gauche dans l'espoir de trouver de l'aide.

Après un long soupir exaspéré, le Maître des Potions pris la suite, vu que Minerva semblait aussi gênée qu'Albus. « Le pouvoir augmente pendant le coït et le Ministère s'y intéresse, » dit Severus avec suffisance, « parce que la personne qui prendra la virginité de l'Adulte Pur verra ses pouvoirs augmenter également. »

« Severus. » protesta Minerva de sa position opposée à celle du Maître des Potions.

Hermione cligna des yeux, digérant cette information. « Si cela est vrai, pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort n'a pas enfermé une horde d'enfants sorciers jusqu'à leur 17ème anniversaire ? »

Le regard perçant de Severus rencontra le sien pendant un moment et elle vérifia que les protections de son esprit étaient en place. Le Directeur se tourna vers elle suite à sa question.

« Comme Ron l'a prouvé tout à l'heure, beaucoup d'efforts ont été faits pour que ce soit relégué au rang de mythe pour la plupart des sorciers. Ce que tu as suggéré a déjà été fait il y a plusieurs siècles tous les sorciers et sorcières sont morts avant d'atteindre leur 17ème anniversaire. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Personne ne le sait. » Répondit-il calmement. « Vu la forte obsession des sorciers à garder leurs enfants en sécurité, il était fort peu probable qu'il y ait eu un traître ou que les enfants aient pu accomplir cela eux-mêmes. »

« Mais vous pensez que leur magie l'a fait à leur place. » dit-elle.

« Pour empêcher les enfants d'être soumis à d'horribles abus, oui. » dit Albus avec un hochement de tête. « Je ne dis pas que ce genre de choses n'arriverait plus jamais. Mais les actions de cet homme ont décimé une génération entière, donc ils ont relégué cette histoire au rang de mythe le monde sorcier est très protecteur envers ses enfants, c'est une règle générale. »

Hermione pensait avoir enfin compris l'entièreté de cette information. « Mais maintenant qu'il y a deux personnes qui ont déjà 17 ans, ces protections ont disparu, et ils sont à la merci du plus offrant. »

« C'est ce que l'on craint, » accorda t-il. « Si Voldemort entend parler de cela, il voudra obtenir ces jeunes gens. On ne sait pas trop ce qui peut arriver après avoir eu une relation avec un Adulte Pur, mais les preuves suggèrent que le pouvoir des deux personnes augmenterait. »

« Scrimgeour veut également avoir son mot à dire, il pense s'en sortir en utilisant ce pouvoir pour atteindre ses propres buts. » expliqua rapidement Severus. « Il cherche un moyen de récupérer une notoriété depuis des mois maintenant. Je suis sûr qu'il imagine pouvoir… acheter votre coopération avec le Ministère, Mr Potter, cela lui ferait le plus grand bien. »

Harry ignora ce commentaire, avec sagesse, peut-être se rendait-il compte que Severus ne pensait pas vraiment que Harry pourrait être acheté. A la place, Harry demanda, « Est-ce que l'on peut ouvrir les rouleaux ? Je veux dire, il doit forcément y avoir un moyen pour les ouvrir, n'est-ce pas ? A quoi cela servirait sinon ? »

Albus expliqua : « Ces rouleaux sont réservés aux individus concernés. Le Ministère voulait absolument être mis au courant de ce type de choses à cause des pouvoirs en question. Le Magenmagot a voté une loi en leur faveur mais en spécifiant que la possibilité de révéler leur contenu était laissé aux personnes concernées. Le fait d'avoir de grands pouvoirs ne signifie pas forcément qu'ils seraient mal utilisés. » Son regard se posa sur Harry quelques temps. « Le Ministère peut alors être au courant d'un danger potentiel et peuvent se renseigner sur le moindre petit problème dans le monde sorcier, mais ils ne connaissent pas personnellement la personne concernée. »

Minerva pris la suite : « A notre connaissance, aucun rouleau n'a été ouvert par une personne autre que celle concernée. »

A cela, Severus ajouta son propre commentaire sardonique : « Des personnes plus sages et plus intelligents que Scrimgeour et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ont déjà essayé. Par contre, eux, risquent d'employer d'autres méthodes. »

« C'est pourquoi je vous en ai parlé, » dit Kingsley. « Les deux Adultes Purs doivent être trouvés. »

La voix d'Hermione était sèche. « Quelle avantage cela serait pour notre camp… »

« - De les protéger. »

Pendant un instant, Hermione eut la sensation bizarre de savoir ce que cela pouvait être d'être les jumeaux Weasley, avec quelqu'un qui pense la même chose que soi et qui était capable de terminer ses phrases. Le côté de table de Ron semblait en colère, bien que Ron semblait avoir bloqué sur le fait que Severus et elle avaient eu la même idée, pendant que Remus, Molly et Arthur semblait plus en colère contre l'idée en elle-même.

« Je suis sûr que nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait que ces personnes doivent être protégées, pas exploitées. »

Il était intéressant de remarquer que c'était Harry qui venait de parler et non Albus.

« Personne ne sera obligé à faire quoi que ce soit contre son gré. » assura le Directeur.

Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui serait grandement encouragé pour le bien du côté de la Lumière s'ils pouvaient trouver les deux Adultes Purs.

« Je suis sûr que nous sommes d'accord, » poursuivit le Directeur avec un regard sinistre « sur le fait que les sorciers ou sorcières concernés seront beaucoup plus en sécurité avec nous qu'avec Voldemort. »

Cela, Hermione ne pouvait pas le nier.

« Combien de temps avons-nous avant que Voldemort soit au courant ? » Harry dirigea sa question vers Severus, qui ne semblait pas heureux de cette demande d'information mais répondit tout de même.

« L'identité des taupes au sein du Ministère ne sont connues que par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je pense, vu les informations qu'il connaît, qu'une d'elles occupe un poste important. De toute manière, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ce genre d'information sera connu. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione partagèrent un sourire qui devait sûrement paraître inapproprié pour les autres, mais Hermione était pratiquement sûre qu'ils se souvenaient tous de ce que Dumbledore avait expliqué à Harry en première année après qu'il ait battu Quirrel et Voldemort pour la Pierre Philosophale.

« D'accord, mais théoriquement, » dit Ron avec logique, « il est possible que ces deux personnes ne soient même plus à Poudlard vu que nous ne connaissons pas le délai entre l'apparition des rouleaux et leur arrivée au Ministère ? Ou s'ils sont encore, » il bégaya quelque peu « Purs ? »

Severus sourit face à l'embarras de Ron. « Les rouleaux ont été charmés pour qu'ils disparaissent ou indiquent un changement de statut. »

Kingsley approuva. « Les notes de Stebbins indiquent qu'il n'a remarqué aucun changement au niveau des rouleaux. Où qu'ils soient en ce moment, je ne pense pas que nous puissions récupérer les originaux. Ta question était intéressante Ron, mais vu la réaction de Scrimgeour, je pense qu'il espère que les deux Adultes Purs soient toujours Purs quand il les trouvera. »

« De ce que j'ai lu, » dit Remus, assis au côté de Ron, pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion, « il est peu probable que ces deux personnes résistent à leur… libido aussi longtemps. Certainement pas pendant des années. »

Personne ne tenta de nier ce fait.

« Des étudiants de 7ème année alors, » Dit Ron joyeux. « Vous voulez que l'on interroge nos camarades ? »

« Il faudrait que vous gardiez un œil sur n'importe qu'elle comportement inhabituel. » Dit avec diplomatie Albus.

« Faites également en sorte que cette information ne viennent pas aux oreilles des élèves de l'école. » Termina Severus et Hermione était d'accord avec lui.

Ron crispa les poings mais Harry posa une main sur son bras.

« Nous allons essayer de connaître les puceaux subtilement. » promis t'il, son ton suffisamment dur pour que Ron laisse tomber et Severus semblait désinvolte.

Albus stoppa toute dispute possible. « Je voudrais que d'autres membres de l'Ordre se consacrent sur les étudiant diplômés. » Kingsley approuva. « Comme beaucoup d'eux sont mariés, je pense que ce sera vite fini. Tous les trois, ainsi que Severus, Minerva et Moi-même nous occuperons des étudiants de Poudlard. Severus, tu feras de ton mieux pour savoir ce que sait Voldemort là-dessus. Si la nouvelle devient publique, nous mettrons un autre plan en action. Tenez-vous informé quant aux avancées dans vos recherches. »

Reconnaissant la fin d'une réunion quand ils en entendent une, les membres de l'Ordre se levèrent.

_Donc,_ demanda Hermione en se levant, _sait-il quelque chose de plus que ce qu'il nous a dit ?_

_Il n'en a pas parlé avec moi, en tout cas._

_A quoi sers-tu si tu ne m'amènes aucunes informations ?_

Il lui donna l'équivalent mental d'un tirage de langue et elle lui retourna un sourire mental. Severus, Albus et Minerva partirent et Hermione ne pût que leur donner à tous un au-revoir général ils étaient les seuls à partir directement pour Poudlard, les autres faisaient partis de l'escorte jusqu'à Kings Cross le matin suivant. Ginny, extrêmement mécontente d'avoir seulement 16 ans et de le rester jusqu'à Août prochain, était déjà à l'étage.

Ceux qui restaient se rendirent à l'étage jusqu'à ce que le Trio soit de nouveau seul, se rendant au cinquième étage où ils résident seuls. Lorsqu'Hermione était arrivée pendant l'été de sa cinquième année, elle s'était installée à cet étage. Elle ne voulait plus rester au premier étage alors que beaucoup de gens marchaient à l'étage, juste au-dessus de sa tête, pour rejoindre leur propre chambre.

Lorsqu'Harry et Ron l'avait rejoint, il paraissait logique qu'ils s'installent ensemble vu le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que cet arrangement était en place et cela semblait fonctionner.

« Deux puceaux, hein ? Vous pensez que c'est qui ? » Demanda Ron.

« Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse répondre à cette réponse maintenant. » répliqua Hermione.

Ron l'ignora. « Susan Bones ? Quand elle sortait avec Seamus, il paraît qu'elle n'a pas… »

Hermione s'arrêta brutalement, Harry failli lui rentrer dedans mais il se rattrapa et se décala afin de laisser Ron se débrouiller. Elle se retourna, mains sur les hanches, et le fixa.

« Juste parce que Susan a suffisamment de bon sens pour ne pas coucher avec lui ne signifie pas qu'elle soit vierge. Cela signifie seulement qu'elle sait choisir ses partenaires. »

Ron grimaça, n'appréciant ni sa colère ni son commentaire. Comme Harry, il finit par la contourner et continuer son chemin.

« Et à propos de cette Serdaigle, vous savez…, Mindy ? Mandy ? » proposa Ron, ignorant totalement sa colère. « Ou Bulstrode. » son visage s'éclaira. « C'est elle. Personne ne voudrait… »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a que des filles dans ta liste ? » demanda Hermione, d'une voix froide.

Ron la regarda comme s'il lui poussait des tentacules. « T'es folle, 'Mione ? Aucun mec sensé ne resterait vierge jusqu'à ses 17 ans. »

Harry semblait presque aussi en colère qu'Hermione, mais ce fût elle qui s'énerva contre Ron, encore une fois. « J'ai plus de respect pour un garçon encore vierge à 17 ans que pour un garçon qui a perdu sa virginité à 14 ans avec la première fille qui ait balancé ses hanches devant lui. »

Ron rougit jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles, et elle savait qu'il était sur le point de perdre contrôle, premièrement avec colère, ensuite avec des questions gênantes.

« Mais 'Mione, et Crabbe ? » demanda Harry. « Et Goyle ? Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un aurait envie de coucher avec eux ? »

L'attention de Ron se tourna automatiquement vers lui. « Ooh, c'est eux, obligé, j'en suis sûr. On peut absolument les faire avouer demain, je sais qu'on peut… »

Secouant la tête tout en observant le stratège en plein travail, Hermione leur souhaita bonne nuit à tous les deux. Sa chambre était juste à côté des escaliers avec celle d'Harry après suivie de celle de Ron. La sienne était la seule qui avait une salle de bain privée, les deux garçons partageaient celle au bout du couloir.

Elle se mit en pyjama, un pantalon de flanelle et une camisole en coton. Même en plein été, la maison était fraîche et funèbre, Hermione ne savait pas si c'était l'aura de la maison ou si un sort était toujours en place malgré les arrangements qu'ils avaient fait depuis que Sirius avait donné la maison à l'Ordre.

Elle était constamment propre maintenant, et Harry avait finalement retiré le portrait de Mme Black, même s'il ne voulait pas dire comment. Hermione avait réussit à retirer les têtes d'elfes grâce à une potion qu'elle avait trouvé dans un des livres les plus sombres qu'elle avait lu.

Elle ne pensait pas que qui que ce soit sache combien de livre elle avait réussi à emmener dans sa chambre. Elle était sûre que la plupart des livres qu'elle avait récupéré, personne n'aurait voulu qu'elle les ait. Ni elle, ni Harry, ni Ron. Elle avait préféré les embarqué sans le dire.

En ayant fini avec son rituel avant d'aller dormir, elle grimpa dans son lit qui craqua légèrement. Elle n'éteignit même pas la lumière. Comme prévu, malgré le fait qu'ils n'en aient pas parlé, il y eût des coups à sa porte quelques minutes plus tard. Elle s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un brun aux cheveux en pétard, Sauveur du monde sorcier. Elle lui dit de rentrer et tapota la place près d'elle.

Ils étaient assis côte à côte quelques instants plus tard, leurs épaules et leurs jambes en contact, leurs dos contre le mur. Elle était plus proche de la tête de lit et Harry du pied du lit. Ils fixaient la porte fermée qui donnait sur le couloir. Une fois qu'elle eût lancé des sorts afin d'empêcher qui que ce soit d'entrer ou d'écouter, elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

« Notre première fois était magnifique. »

* * *

Note de l'Auteur : Je ne pense pas que JKR ait voulu qu'Hermione utilise le Retourneur de Temps aussi souvent que ce que j'implique. Je ne pense pas non plus qu'il ait été impossible pour Hermione de le faire et c'est cela que j'utilise dans mon histoire.


	3. Chapitre 2: Le plan

The Problem With Purity.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR. L'histoire appartient à . Je ne suis que la traductrice.

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Le Plan.**

Harry cligna des yeux, horriblement confus. Mais soudain, il comprit et son visage s'éclaira, ses yeux verts scintillants alors qu'il lui souriait avec malice.

« Absolument mémorable. Hum, début de la sixième année, c'est ça ? »

« Fin de la cinquième », corrigea-t-elle, « Je suis née en Septembre, tu t'en souviens ? »

« Et tu ne voulais pas t'offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire spectaculaire en avance ? » demanda-t-il, battant des cils en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle éclata de rire. « J'étais beaucoup plus concernée par le début d'une nouvelle année que par ton charme, aussi irrésistible soit-il. »

Il fit semblant de bouder avant de redevenir sérieux et de lui dire, « Je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme à la fin de la cinquième année. »

Posant une main sur son bras, elle lui dit, « Mais tu avais besoin de confort. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Tu aurais couché avec moi par pitié ? C'est bas ça, 'Mione. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Une chose en a entraîné une autre. On s'est laissé emporter après que je sois sortie de l'hôpital. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Okay. Juste cette fois-là ? »

Elle sourit. « Où est-ce que l'on s'est découvert l'envie de baiser comme des lapins tout l'été dès ton arrivée ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de nouveau. « Peut-être pas. Mais… »

« Tu t'es laissé aller de temps en temps ? » suggéra-t-elle sèchement.

« Mais nous ne sommes pas en couple officiellement… parce que je veux te protéger de mes ennemis et… »

« De tous tes fans enragés ? Filles et garçons ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il rougit. « De tous ceux qui voudraient te faire du mal, » dit-il finalement.

« Je pense que ça devrait le faire, » dit-elle avant d'ajouter philosophiquement, « surtout que je sais à quoi m'attendre après ce qu'il s'est passé en quatrième année. »

Harry la fixa, incertain. « Tu penses que l'on doit s'attendre à ce que La Gazette fasse un article là-dessus ? Sur la façon ignoble avec laquelle j'ai volé la petite amie de Victor Krum ? »

Elle rigola. « C'est sûr et certain. »

Il soupira. « On ne dit rien à Ron ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Ron avait beaucoup de qualités mais agir correctement et avec crédibilité dans ce genre de situation n'en faisait pas parti et ils en étaient tout à fait conscients.

« Rien ne doit être dévoilé tant que ce n'est pas nécessaire, » répondit-elle, parlant à la fois de Ron et du public en général. Harry acquiesça. « Donc… première fois dans la Salle Sur Demande après nos Buses et occasionnellement depuis ? »

« Pendant les vacances d'été et avec l'aide de la Carte pendant l'année scolaire. C'est ce qui paraît le plus logique. Qu'est-ce que l'on fait par rapport à la recherche des vierges ? »

« Je propose de laisser Ron s'en occuper et de ne pas s'en mêler. » Harry montra qu'il avait compris cette boutade en souriant faiblement. « Mais quelqu'un pourrait se demander pourquoi ni toi ni moi n'avons ramené d'informations. Alors, il faut que l'on fasse semblant d'enquêter tout en ne faisant pas trop d'efforts. »

Harry acquiesça puis se lamenta. « Pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de chose m'arrive à chaque fois ? »

« Je vais faire quelques recherches, » dit Hermione, immédiatement.

Harry renifla à cette réponse typique avant de demander, « Est-ce que tu penses que quelqu'un a deviné ? Albus ? »

Fumseck n'avait rien dit de tel, et elle espérait qu'il lui en aurait fait part si qui que ce soit avait des doutes, peu importe à quel point il pouvait être secret habituellement.

« Bien que personne ne puisse jamais être certain de quoi que ce soit avec le directeur, » répondit-elle à voix haute, « je pense qu'il voudrait avoir le contrôle de la situation le plus rapidement possible pour empêcher que Voldemort ait un avantage. »

« Je n'aime pas penser qu'il pourrait nous forcer à faire ça contre notre gré. »

Cela faisait plusieurs années maintenant que la confiance absolue qu'Harry avait en Albus s'était estompée et elle pouvait voir que cette solution le perturbait grandement.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il nous soumettrait à l'Imperium avant de nous enfermer dans une chambre tous les deux. Je pense qu'il essaierait plutôt de nous faire nous sentir coupables nos scrupules à avoir des rapports sexuels sont la seule chose qui pourrait permettre à Voldemort d'expérimenter une incroyable augmentation de pouvoirs magiques. »

Harry fronça de nouveau les sourcils. « Quelle est la probabilité que l'on soit tous les deux Purs Adultes ? Le dernier Pur Adulte a vécu il y a plus d'un siècle et là, nous sommes deux et meilleurs amis en plus. »

« Il est vrai que la coïncidence est troublante. » Elle haussa les épaules. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre que le Monde Sorcier avait tendance à fonctionner mystérieusement. » Harry fit la moue et elle poursuivit. « Je n'aime pas non plus cette explication mais je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose de plus maintenant vu que je ne savais rien de tout cela avant ce soir. J'ai dit que j'allais faire des recherches et c'est ce que je vais faire. »

Il sourit. « Ça t'ennuie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle le poussa avec irritation, mais il ne protesta même pas et se réinstalla correctement.

« Je n'aime pas ignorer quoi que ce soit, » dit-elle à contrecœur, « mais dans ce cas-là, c'est encore quelque chose que les sorciers savent automatiquement même s'ils ne connaissent pas tous les détails. »

« Pendant que nous restons dans l'ignorance en attendant que quelqu'un nous tienne au courant. » Harry s'était assombri considérablement et elle savait qu'il repensait à son enfance et à quel point cette phrase s'appliquait à ce qu'il avait vécu.

« Donc, » elle changea de sujet immédiatement, « à part le fait que nous n'ayons subis aucune augmentation de libido, pourquoi en sommes nous là tous les deux ? »

Il rougit encore, et ça le rendait vraiment adorable. Ou hot – cela dépendait de comment on était sensé décrire le sex-appeal de son meilleur ami. Elle se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir la raison du manque de demandes, mais elle ne savait pas du tout pourquoi le célibataire le plus célèbre du monde sorcier n'en avait pas eu.

« Et bien, avec Tom toujours après moi, » commença-t-il sur la défensive, « je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour ce genre de choses. »

« Je pense que tu aurais pu prendre le temps. »

« Tu aurais pu toi aussi ! » claqua-t-il.

Elle le regarda, imperturbable. « Oui, j'aurais pu. Etant donné que tu es en train de parler à l'autre Pur Adulte du monde sorcier, je pense que nous avions déjà établi ce fait. »

Il fronça le nez, et commença sur un ton d'excuse. « Ron_ »

« Est un imbécile, » finit-elle calmement. « Tu le sais. IL ne réfléchit jamais avant de parler. »

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-il, poliment.

« Pour commencer, » répondit-elle, « Je suis une Née-Moldue, et bien que mes parents ne m'aient pas élevé en me disant d'attendre d'être mariée pour faire quoi que ce soit de sexuel, ils m'ont bien fait comprendre que l'acte en lui-même devait avoir une signification particulière, qu'il devait être fait pour une bonne raison. Je n'ai pas subi de libido surdéveloppée et je,… n'ai pas eu beaucoup de possibilités, et la personne qui m'intéresse préfèrerait mourir plutôt que d'être mise au courant. »

« Moi aussi, » dit Harry avec soulagement.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

« Bon d'accord, pas la partie à propos de tes parents parce que je suis sûr que Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon seraient soulagés si j'attrapais une MST et que je mourrais dans d'atroces souffrances, et oui, j'ai eu pas mal de demandes, mais le reste… le reste est vrai, » finit-il.

« Donc tu n'as eu aucun besoin de te jeter sur une personne qui ne t'intéressait pas et tu as préféré attendre pour cet iceberg émotionnel que tu désires ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il… » Le Gryffondor stoppa abruptement et étudia attentivement ses cuisses pour éviter de croiser le regard d'Hermione.

Hermione souleva son menton afin qu'il soit obligé de la regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu es un petit peu trop facile à lire parfois, Harry. Je savais que c'était un « il » ».

Harry la fixa, les yeux exorbités. Comment avait-il fait pour garder son innocence après tout ce qu'il avait traversé ? Ça la dépassait totalement.

« Comment ? »

« Je suis ta meilleure amie. Je suis avec toi tout le temps. Je sais ce que tu regardes. »

« Ron_ » commença Harry, paniqué.

« Est un garçon et est totalement ignorant pour ce genre de choses. Je suis sûre qu'il croit que tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro. Bien que, vraiment, »elle rigola doucement, « Après Cho Chang et 'mouillé', il aurait dû se douter de quelque chose. »

Harry sourit à contrecœur. « C'était un véritable désastre, n'est-ce pas ? On ne parlera pas du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour m'en rendre compte. »

Elle sourit. « Bien sûr que non. Vu que, apparemment, » elle se racla la gorge, « tu sors avec moi, ce serait bien de ne pas parler de l'affaire Cho Chang. »

Le coin de sa bouche tiqua mais Harry semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et il dit, avec tristesse, « J'aurais voulu savoir… »

« Il doit faire ses propres choix, Harry. Je pense que de toute manière, il n'aurait pas accepté ton aide. »

« Tu sais vraiment tout, n'est-ce pas ? » Il paraissait plus impressionné qu'en colère.

« Ton regard s'arrêtait plus souvent sur lui, mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, » ajouta-t-elle rapidement quand il commença à paniquer. « Je te connais très bien, et tu paraissais indécis si ce n'est en colère la plupart du temps. Je pense que ton secret est en sécurité. »

Après un moment, il relâcha l'air qu'il avait retenu et acquiesça, « Et toi ? Qui est ce mec mystère qui a retenu ton attention ? Oui fille, » corrigea-t-il précipitamment, « parce que ça pourrait être une fille et je n'aurai absolument aucun souci avec ça. »

Elle sourit à sa tentative pour se montrer tolérant. « Ce n'est pas une fille. Bien que, ça me fait penser, comment fonctionne cette perte de virginité ? Il est obligé que deux filles puissent perdre leur virginité tout comme un garçon et une fille ou deux garçons. »

Mentalement, elle parcourut les livres qu'elle avait en sa possession et ceux qu'elle devrait emmener à Poudlard pour ses recherches.

Il lui fallut un moment avant de remarquer qu'Harry passait sa main devant son visage. Elle le regarda brusquement. Il souriait.

« La Terre à Hermione, la Terre à Hermione. »

Elle fronça le nez en le regardant. « J'ai beaucoup de recherches à faire. Maintenant va-t'en et laisse moi finir mes bagages. »

« Je pensais que tu les avais déjà faits, » accusa-t-il, la tête haute. « Tu nous as harcelé toute la journée, Ron et moi. »

« Bien sûr que j'avais fini, » dit-elle impatiemment, « mais c'était avant d'avoir un nouveau sujet de recherches. Tu penses que je peux trouver quoi que ce soit dans mes livres d'écoles ou les livres supplémentaires de Défense et de Potions que j'avais prévu d'emmener ? Bien sûr que non… j'ai besoin de plus de livres maintenant. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais quitta le lit calmement et avec obéissance, ses pieds nus ne faisant aucun bruit en touchant le sol. Il se retourna, sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Hey ! Tu ne m'as pas dit qui tu aimais ! »

Elle ne fit que le fixer. Parfois, Harry était vraiment lent.

Il plissa les yeux et son visage se fit déterminé. « Très bien. Je le découvrirais moi-même. »

« Et je pourrais même confirmer si jamais tu tombais juste. » dit-elle avec humour.

Faisant un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir, Harry quitta la chambre. Elle était contente de lui avoir donné quelque chose sur lequel se concentrer qui n'ait aucun rapport avec Voldemort bien qu'elle allait devoir faire attention à la direction que prendrait son regard afin de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche.

Il lui fallut presque deux heures pour parcourir les livres de sa chambre, faire un tour dans la bibliothèque pour en choisir quelques-uns et finalement choisir et réduire la douzaine de livres qui pourraient lui être utiles. Elle les ajouta dans sa valise, incapable de savoir comment elle avait fait pour survivre à onze ans de sa vie à faire ses bagages sans magie.

Finalement, elle éteint les lumières et se glissa sous ses couvertures. Elle vida son esprit, faisant en sorte de ne pas s'attarder sur la non-existence d'une relation qui ne verrait sûrement jamais le jour, autant pour elle que pour Harry, et s'endormit.

Le voyage jusqu'à Kings Cross se passa sans encombres. Depuis trois ans, ils avaient discuté de la sécurité qu'apportait la présence d'Harry dans le train opposé à sa présence faisant du train, une cible pour Voldemort. Comme d'habitude, Harry demeurait un symbole pour les sorciers car sa présence permettait aux parents d'accepter de se séparer de leurs enfants et de les laisser poursuivre leur éducation.

Hermione disait toujours que le train demeurerait une cible tant que Ron, Ginny, les autres amis d'Harry et elle-même faisaient le voyage. Donner des Portoloins et la possibilité de voyager par Cheminette à tous les amis d'Harry pendant que tous les autres voyageaient par train n'était pas quelque chose que le directeur voulait faire donc, comme d'habitude, la discussion s'était terminée sur la décision de laisser tout le monde prendre le train.

Cela ne signifiait nullement qu'ils étaient seuls la sécurité avait augmenté visiblement et invisiblement, laissant Hermione se questionner sur le fait qu'il se soit peut-être passé plus de choses pendant ses premières années quand elle ne voyait que la dame du chariot, le contrôleur et le conducteur.

Kingsley et Tonks avaient été choisis spécifiquement par le Ministère pour accompagner le Poudlard Express, et Hermione savait qu'il y avait beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre Désillusionnés à bord et qu'ils gardaient un œil sur tout ainsi que deux personnes à l'avant et à l'arrière. Plusieurs professeurs étaient également à bord, rien que le fait de savoir qu'ils étaient là empêchait les élèves de dépasser les limites.

Les Préfets faisaient des rondes par deux dans les couloirs relativement souvent ainsi que des inspections surprise des compartiments tandis que les Préfets-En-Chefs patrouillaient les couloirs pour garder un œil sur l'ensemble des élèves.

Beaucoup de parents étaient rassurés par ses mesures de sécurité tandis que les élèves étaient plutôt ennuyés. Les Serdaigles trouvaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas travailler tranquillement et les Serpentards trouvaient que le nombre de contrôles étaient trop importants dans leur Maison. Les Pouffsouffles étaient embarrassés quand ils étaient attrapés alors qu'ils embrassaient leur moitié et les Gryffondors ne supportaient pas que leurs blagues soient stoppées avant d'être à l'école. En gros, tout le monde savait que ces mesures avaient été mises en place pour leur propre sécurité mais tant qu'il n'y avait pas d'attaque, ils allaient se plaindre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Draco ne vient pas dans notre compartiment ? » demanda Tracey Davis avec irritation. En l'absence de Pansy Parkinson, elle avait décidé que c'était à elle d'ennuyer les Gryffondors. Elle était avec Daphné Greengrass – le troisième membre du groupe de Pansy – Crabbe et Goyle c'était ici que Draco passait son temps quand il ne patrouillait pas.

« On sait que lui, au moins, se montrerait juste envers nous. »

« On alterne, on fait des patrouilles chacun notre tour, » expliqua Hermione aussi patiemment qu'elle le pouvait, étant donné que c'était la troisième fois qu'elle posait cette question. « Parfois, ce sera Harry et moi moins vous posez de questions, plus vite ce sera fini. »

Heureusement, cela sembla paraître suffisant pour Tracey, et ils purent faire leur inspection – aucun Artéfacts de Magie Noire en vue- et partirent.

Hermione continua la discussion qu'ils avaient avant d'être interrompus par les Serpentards.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Ron puisse être aussi sérieux au sujet du Quidditch et être pratiquement incapable de faire un seul devoir. » Après chaque ronde, Harry et elle avaient trouvé Ron en grande discussion au sujet du plan révolutionnaire qu'il avait mis en place pour donner la victoire à l'équipe des Gryffondors, le tout agrémenté de diagrammes et de description de chaque match, résultats d'un an de stratégies.

« Et encore, si tu étais à sa place, » Harry s'arrêta en voyant son regard furieux. « Très bien, oui, tu aurais probablement déjà lu tous les livres sur le quidditch et mis en place un plan adéquat. Mais, honnêtement, on ne peut pas tous être comme toi, 'Mione. »

« Je pense que ce serait assez perturbant. » Elle visionna brièvement une classe remplie de vingt Hermione et fut choquée. « C'est bien qu'il soit passionné à propos de quelque chose. »

« Même si c'est du Quidditch » dit Harry, reflétant ses pensées.

« Exactement. » Elle sourit.

Elle savait que Mme Weasley avait été choquée lorsque Ron avait choisi le poste de Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch plutôt que celui de Préfet. Ce que Molly ne savait pas (mais dont elle serait aussi fière de lui que l'était Hermione, elle l'espérait en tout cas.) était que Ron aurait pu choisir de prendre les deux postes.

Le Ministère avait décidé de ne pas retirer l'interdiction à vie de jouer au Quidditch qu'Ombrage avait donné à Harry, Fred et Georges. Vu le climat politique perturbé avec la nouvelle du retour de Voldemort et l'étouffement de cette nouvelle, Harry et Albus auraient pu influencer cette décision. Bien qu'Harry aime le Quidditch, après les horribles évènements au Département des Mystères, il avait décidé de se concentrer sur sa préparation à la Bataille Finale contre Voldemort. Les Quidditch et le poste de Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondors n'auraient fait qu'interférer avec cette décision.

Le poste de Capitaine avait donc été offert à Ron à la place d'Harry, bien que rien ne soit sûr. Que Ron en ait été conscient ou pas, il avait suggéré Harry en tant que Préfet, afin qu'ils soient tous les deux parmi les leaders de l'école. Bien que Ron ait choisi la position pour laquelle il était le plus qualifié, selon Hermione, elle était touchée qu'il ait choisi de donner à Harry une position d'honneur plutôt que de garder les deux pour lui, elle se souvenait encore très bien de cette gloire personnelle qu'il avait vu dans le Miroir du Risèd en première année.

En tant que Préfet, Harry se situait entre Ron et Hermione. Cette position le plaçait sur un pied d'égalité avec Malfoy, ce qui rendait la vie plus facile pour tout le monde. Hermione et Pansy Parkinson, l'autre Préfet de Serpentard, s'était ralliée par nécessité et avaient convaincu les deux garçons que des pertes de points gratuites entre eux deux ne ferait que permettre à Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle de gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Pour le bien de leurs Maisons, Harry et Malfoy avaient décrété un cessez-le-feu non officiel.

Ron n'avait montré aucune surprise lorsqu'elle et Harry avaient été nommés Préfète et Préfet-En-Chef cet été et avait même avoué qu'il s'en doutait depuis la première année. Elle et Harry avaient été grandement soulagés par cette maturité et comptaient en profiter le plus longtemps possible.

L'année dernière, la position de Préfet d'Harry lui avait permis de vagabonder dans le château quand il le voulait et de faire ce qu'il voulait pour se préparer à la Bataille contre Voldemort et être Préfet-En-Chef allait également remplir cette fonction. En fait, c'était encore mieux puisqu'Harry allait bénéficier de ses propres quartiers et il aurait l'autonomie d'aller où il voulait dans l'école à n'importe quel moment sans avoir à s'inquiéter des autres élèves. Ça lui donnait également une très bonne excuse au cas où un professeur lui poserait des questions.

Hermione avait l'intention de garder un œil sur lui pour faire en sorte qu'il ne se trouve pas au milieu de trop de problèmes et ils pourraient faire leurs sessions d'entraînements supplémentaires sans en venir aux retenues et autres excuses_ ce qui signifiait plus de Cours de Rattrapages de Potions.

Ils arrivèrent à Pré-Au-Lard et les Préfets des cinquième et sixième années suivirent Hagrid, Tonks et les première année, près à les défendre au cas où ils se fassent attaquer sur le lac. Les Préfets des septième année, Harry, Hermione, les Aurors et les professeurs surveillaient les élèves jusqu'aux calèches et sur le trajet jusqu'au château.

Ni Harry, ni Hermione ne donnèrent leur opinion lorsque les élèves de deuxième année s'extasièrent devant les calèches tirés apparemment sans la présence de chevaux, ils ne firent que choisir une calèche et laissèrent les Sombrals les emmener au château.

Hermione était capable de voir les créatures ailées semblables aux chevaux depuis le début de la sixième année. Pendant l'été après sa cinquième année, Voldemort, soit énervé car il était incapable d'accéder à ses parents soit dans l'espoir de les attirer, avait envoyé ses Mangemorts attaquer son voisinage, et les Aurors ainsi que l'Ordre n'avaient pas pu arriver assez vite même grâce aux protections en place.

Les Brophys, l'adorable vieux couple qui habitait juste à côté de chez elle, avaient été les premiers à être attaqués, et Jim Brophy était mort dans ses bras pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps en regardant sa femme qui gisait morte à ses côtés. Maintenant, Hermione comprenait pourquoi Harry ne voulait pas parler de Cédric Diggory. Ils savaient tous les deux que ces actions avaient eus lieu à cause de Voldemort mais cela ne rendait pas leur culpabilité moins présente.

Le fait qu'Hermione était heureuse que ce ne soit pas ses parents qui aient été attaqués n'aidait pas. Malheureusement, tout le monde lui avait expliqué qu'il était impossible de placer tout un quartier sous le charme du Fidelius alors qu'ils ne connaissaient rien à ce charme les Moldus n'auraient plus pu rentrer chez eux sans que le Gardien du Secret ne leur donne leur adresse, les facteurs n'auraient pas pu délivrer le courrier parce qu'il leur aurait été impossible de trouver un quartier entier, tout cela aurait créé un gigantesque désordre.

Ce que beaucoup de gens ignoraient était que les parents d'Hermione n'habitaient plus dans ce quartier depuis la fin de la quatrième année. Peu importe ce que tout le monde avait pensé, Hermione, elle, avait immédiatement cru Harry lorsqu'il avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé dans le cimetière. Elle savait que Voldemort était de retour et que cela signifiait qu'il allait recommencer à tuer des Moldus.

Elle était rentrée chez elle et avait dit à ses parents de changer de nom et de déménager.

Ils n'avaient pas apprécié d'y être obligés bien qu'ils aient fini par y croire après ses explications. Ce qui les avait rendus furieux était le fait qu'Hermione avait l'intention de rester.

« C'est mon combat » leur avait-elle dit, « Vous-Savez-Qui menace mon monde et tout ce en quoi je crois. Je ne peux pas partir. »

« On pourrait t'y obliger, » avait menacé son père, elle le savait, avec une inquiétude désespérée quant à la sécurité de sa petite fille.

Elle n'avait pas laissé tomber et lui avait affirmé d'un ton qui montrait qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. « Je pourrais tout simplement vous faire oublier mon existence. »

Elle l'aurait fait, s'ils l'y avaient obligée. Elle refusait de perdre ses parents parce que Voldemort voulait les blesser, elle et Harry. Ce fait lui avait fait comprendre pourquoi Harry cherchait toujours à les éloigner, elle et Ron, aux moments les plus dangereux il voulait les protéger du danger même si, pour ce faire, il devait les perdre en tant qu'amis, au moins ils seraient en vie.

Pour ses parents, si elle n'avait pas été leur fille, ils auraient pu être tués au cours d'un raid contre les Moldus, mais son existence dans leurs vies les rendaient encore plus vulnérables. Cela signifiait que les éloigner de cette guerre qui n'était pas la leur et du danger qu'elle représentait était son devoir.

Ils avaient finalement agréé et elle leur avait trouvé un autre lieu de vie grâce à Sirius. Il avait été le seul membre de l'Ordre qui pouvait l'aider sans avertir les autres et elle ne voulait surtout pas risquer la vie de ses parents la confiance naïve qu'elle avait envers les institutions comme l'Ordre avait été anéantie en troisième année. Elle ne connaissait pas tous les membres personnellement et elle ne voulait pas risquer sa famille avec un autre Peter Pettigrew.

Avec l'aide de Sirius, elle était devenue le Gardien du Secret de la vieille maison de ses parents et avait coupé tout communication avec eux dans leur nouvelle maison et leur avait jeté un sort pour que tous hiboux et autres messagers ne puissent pas les trouver. Ainsi, aucune inspection superficielle ne montrerait quoi que ce soit de suspicieux ou qui nécessiterait une investigation plus profonde.

Une inspection révèlerait que ses parents ne pratiquaient plus au Royaume-Uni, mais elle avait pensé que Voldemort ne chercherait pas les détails de leur vie Moldue et que dès que leur ancienne maison serait absente du quartier, Voldemort penserait connaître approximativement leur location.

En cinquième année, ses recherches en Occlumencie et Légilimencie lui avaient permis de cacher son secret dans son esprit afin que si jamais elle était sujette à une attaque en Légilimencie, il serait effacé de son esprit. Quand Fumseck avait découvert que cela signifiait que ses parents attendraient le reste de leur vie si elle était incapable de le faire, il lui avait promit de les libérer dès que la guerre serait finie.

Fumseck avait également déposé Pattenrond avec eux pendant l'été après la cinquième année, car Hermione n'avait pas voulu les laisser sans défense. Bien qu'ils soient incapables de faire de la magie, elle était soulagée de savoir qu'ils vivaient avec un excellent juge de caractère Pattenrond reconnaîtrait un Animagus ou quelqu'un avec de mauvaises intentions.

Elle leur avait envoyé une lettre où elle leur jurait que son demi-Fléreur pouvait leur sauver la vie, et leur avait fait promettre de prendre soin de lui. Elle avait également tout expliqué à Pattenrond et il avait semblé comprendre et voulait aller là où il pourrait être le plus utile. Il lui manquait, surtout lorsqu'elle était seule dans son lit et aurait bien voulu avoir sa bouillotte de fourrure à ses pieds, mais cette solitude était un faible prix à payer en échange de la sécurité de ses parents.

Leur arrivée au château sortit Hermione de son introspection, et elle et Harry vérifièrent qu'ils étaient bien les derniers élèves à rentrer au château dès qu'Hagrid aurait fini de faire traverser le lac aux première année, il viendrait nourrir et libérer les Sombrals.

Harry et elle-même s'assirent à l'extrémité de la table des Gryffondors, aussi proche des portes de la Grande Salle que possible. Ce n'était pas là qu'Hermione s'asseyait habituellement mais cela leur permettait de garder un œil sur la majorité des élèves. Les professeurs étaient installés de l'autre côté de la Salle.

Bien qu'Hermione fût dans cette pièce magnifiquement éclairée et remplie d'élèves bavards pour la dernière fois, pendant la Cérémonie de Répartition, elle n'écouta la répartition des première année, la chanson du Choixpeau et le discours d'Albus que d'une oreille, se concentrant sur les élèves sur lesquels elle et Harry étaient supposés enquêter.

Ils allaient devoir faire des rapports sur leur progrès à Albus et, sin nécessaire, ils allaient devoir être capable de cacher la vérité. Tant que l'information n'était pas donnée par le Ministère, ils ne pouvaient pas révéler l'objet de leur enquête si trois Gryffondors commençaient à questionner tout le monde sur leurs relations sexuelles, les élèves seraient vite suspicieux.

Il y avait 32 étudiants de septième année : 9 Serpentards, 8 Gryffondors, 8 Serdaigles et 7 Poufsouffles. Hermione trouvait ça vraiment bizarre d'être assise là et de savoir que chacun d'eux avait eu des relations sexuelles avant leurs dix-sept ans. Tous les Sangs-Purs et les enfants élevés dans les monde sorcier étaient au courant et l'avaient accepté depuis leur plus jeune âge, mais elle se demandait comment les Nés-Moldus avaient pu intégrer les normes du monde sorcier malgré leur éducation non-magique.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas rare pour les adolescents Moldus d'avoir des relations sexuelles avant d'avoir dix-sept ans, et apprendre à s'adapter était un véritable devoir pour les Nés-Moldus à Poudlard.

Au moins, maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi Madame Pomfresh avait autant insisté sur « les besoins naturels » et le fait que coucher avec quelqu'un une fois ne signifiait pas que réitérait l'expérience immédiatement était nécessaire. Pour une Née-Moldue comme Hermione, une recommandation telle que « faites-le une fois et arrêtez » ne faisait absolument aucun sens, elle préférait les discussions à propos de l'abstinence ou des différentes façons de se protéger des maladies sexuellement transmissibles. L'infirmière n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention aux questions de la Gryffondor, et alors que Hermione avait dit qu'elle ferait des recherches, Madame Pomfresh avait pensé à de la curiosité déplacée et n'avait jamais expliqué clairement le pourquoi de ce conseil bizarre.

Voilà encore une preuve comme quoi plus l'on fait de recherches, plus la vie est simple. Mais cela ne sert à rien de se demander ce qu'il serait arrivé si elle avait eu connaissance de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait avec Harry. Elle n'en avait rien su et maintenant, ils devaient agir en conséquence, ils devaient donc inventer des alternatives plausibles les concernant pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur eux.

Heureusement, si tout ce à quoi ils avaient pensé échouer, il y avait toujours ce doute au niveau de l'âge en effet, malgré ce que pensait Remus, il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen d'être sûrs que les Purs Adultes ne soient pas diplômés si elle était née trois semaines plus tôt, elle en serait un excellent exemple. Mais toute l'attention allait se porter sur les septième année, et il lui fallait donc savoir sur eux ce qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer.

Le fait que les adolescents tendaient à mentir, inventer et exagérer quand ils parlaient de leurs exploits sexuels, leur facilitait également la tâche. Ils entendaient des histoires qui ne pouvaient pas être vérifiées facilement et certaines étaient vraiment farfelues. Cela dit, sa maison était la plus facile. La seule personne sur laquelle elle doutait était Neville, mais Harry ou Ron en saurait sûrement plus qu'elle à ce sujet. Que Ron soit au courant ou pas, Dean et Ginny avaient couchés ensemble d'après les dernières confessions faites à Hermione.

Seamus et Lavande était un fait certain vu qu'Hermione les avait vu en pleine action une fois. La rumeur disait que Seamus aurait couché avec toutes les septième année de Poufsouffles pour un pari, mais Hermione était sûre que c'était exagéré car Ron lui avait dit que Susan avait dit non à l'Ecossais. Elle était au courant pour Ron et cette fille de Beauxbâtons grâce à Victor, qui l'avait su grâce à Fleur et le comportement de Ron l'avait vérifié. Au cas où cette rumeur serait fausse, Lavande avait dit avoir couché avec le rouquin. Il y avait également la rumeur comme quoi Lavande aurait couché avec tous les septième année de Gryffondor mais vu qu'Harry était le deuxième Pur-Adulte et qu'Hermione n'était sûre de rien concernant Neville, elle était certaine que ce n'était qu'une rumeur sans fondements.

Parvati, Padma et Lavande avaient toutes les trois couchées avec Jacob Sinclair, et Hermione était presque sûre de la véracité de ce fait grâce à la quantité de détails nauséeux qu'elle avait pu entendre lorsque Parvati et Lavande en avaient discutées tard dans le nuit plusieurs semaines d'affilées. Parvati et Lavande avait tellement appréciées qu'elles s'étaient tapé l'entièreté des Serdaigles et Hermione avait une fois de plus entendu plus que ce qui l'intéressait. Elle excellait pour performer les Silencieux mais il lui tardait d'avoir la chambre de Préfète-EN-Chef pour elle seule.

Hermione prêta enfin attention au directeur lorsqu'il annonça leur nouveau professeur de DCFM Nymphadora Tonks. Le Trio d'Or était au courant depuis les vacances d'été et ils étaient heureux d'avoir non seulement un professeur qui ne chercherait pas à les tuer mais également une amie et une Auror accomplie. Le Ministère avait accepté car elle pourrait ainsi participer à la sécurité de l'école, l'Ordre bénéficiait d'un autre membre dans l'établissement et Poudlard gagnait un bon professeur. IL y avait de nombreux bénéfices à ce que Kingsley soit Chef du Département des Aurors.

Tonks, avec ses cheveux violets, se leva et réussit à renverser son gobelet de jus de citrouille sur les cuisses de Severus. De toutes les personnes de la Salle, Severus était l'un de ceux qui savait à quel point Tonks était maladroite. Hermione se sourit à elle-même. Il serait intéressant de voir combien d'élèves la sous-estimeraient à cause de cela et serait sans voix pendant ses cours.

Une fois que l'explosion de bruit se fut calmée après cette annonce, Hermione retourna son attention sur sa tâche. Dès que son regard se posa sur les autres Maisons, cela devint beaucoup plus compliqué. Ce genre de détails n'intéressait pas Hermione généralement. Son amitié avec Ginny la tenait informée d'une partie des ragots mais Hermione avait toujours tout fait pour stopper les discussions de ses camarades de chambrée lorsqu'elles en arrivaient aux relations entre élèves.

De ce qu'elle savait, les Serdaigles préféraient sortir avec ceux de leur Maison et elle n'avait entendu aucunes rumeurs infondées à leur propos ils avaient tendance à se montrer quand ils sortaient avec quelqu'un, pas de relations en cachettes _ ou alors ils étaient très bons pour se cacher. Les poufsouffles sortaient avec d'autres Poufsouflles ou Serdaigles et Gryffondors mais évitaient les Serpentards. Les Serpentards évitaient les Poufsouffles et les Gryffondors.

Les Serpentards étaient les plus difficiles à cerner car ce qu'il se passait dans leur Maison n'en sortait pas et leurs relations inter-Maison étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus discret. Il serait très difficile pour Hermione et Harry de distinguer la vérité et les rumeurs. Ce qui, pour eux, était une bonne chose. Ce n'était pas comme si Harry et elle pouvait se permettre de discuter avec Draco Malfoy et essayer de savoir avec qui il avait couché.

Hermione ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était assise dans la Grande Salle contemplant activement ses camarades sur ce sujet. Elle espérait désespérément que Ron ne se rendrait jamais compte qu'ils pourraient se cacher sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry pour essayer de les prendre sur le fait. Elle préfèrerait avaler une Pastille de Gerbe plutôt que de prendre part à ce genre d'ignominies.

Heureusement, le Festin arrivait à sa fin et elle pouvait enfin cesser de penser à cela pendant quelques temps.

Elle prit bien soin de sourire aux nouveaux membres de Gryffondor. Ginny et Andrew Kirke, les deux Préfets de sixième année, accompagnaient les élèves en sécurité jusqu'aux dortoirs permettant ainsi à Hermione et Harry de rester en arrière pour attendre Minerva contrairement aux autres, ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où ils allaient vivre tout l'année.

La Directrice des Gryffondors se dirigea vers eux une fois que la Grande Salle fût vidée, la fierté évidente dans son expression. Elle avait été mise au courant de leur nomination, bien sûr, mais leurs positions étaient maintenant officielles.

Bien que Minerva soit vraiment fière, ses mots étaient sérieux une fois qu'elle ait eût rejoints : « Je vais vous montrer vos quartiers. »

Ils la suivirent hors de la Grande Salle et surpris, ils descendirent les escaliers jusqu'aux donjons. La sorcière adulte répondit à leur question muette.

« Bien qu'il y ait plusieurs quartiers de Préfets-En-Chefs dans le château, Albus m'a informé hier qu'il n'y en avait qu'un seul qui n'était pas… hors service. »

Ils acquiescèrent, Hermione se demandant si le directeur avait causé lui-même les damages aux autres quartiers. Cette location leur permettrait de continuer leurs sessions d'entraînements avec Severus. En effet, parcourir plus de sept étages à la vue de tous avait été la partie la plus difficile de leurs leçons l'année dernière ils auraient pu mettre la vie de Severus en danger si Voldemort avait appris que le Maître des Potions les entraînait.

Ils tournèrent dans la direction opposée aux dortoirs des Serpentards et parcoururent une quantité folle de couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione soit pratiquement sûre qu'ils étaient proches des quartiers de Severus et de son laboratoire privé. Elle se demanda quel avait été le niveau de décibels lorsqu'il avait appris où ils seraient logés ou si le vieux fou avait réussi à garder cette information secrète jusqu'à maintenant.

La gargouille ressemblait à un dragon enragé et gardait l'entrée de leurs chambres. Hermione commença à approuver le choix du directeur. En effet, les loger dans des quartiers normalement réservés aux Serpentards leur faisait bénéficier de la paranoïa et de la self-préservation des Serpentards. Il n'y avait aucuns portraits bavards que ce soit aux portes ou dans les couloirs. Harry devrait sortir la Carte des Maraudeurs pour qu'ils puissent explorer plus en profondeur.

La gargouille ne fit rien de bruyant ou d'ostensible tel que sauter hors du chemin à la place, elle se fondit dans le mur, leur permettant de passer par le chemin libéré. Une fois qu'ils firent à l'intérieur, elle se reforma instantanément.

« En ce moment, il vous suffit de la toucher ou de performer le Sort d'Ouverture pour passer à travers, » les informa leur Directrice de Maison, « Vous pourrez choisir le mot de passe de votre choix dès que je serai partie. »

Ils acquiescèrent de nouveau et regardèrent leurs nouveaux quartiers. Cette pièce était légèrement plus petite que la Salle Commune des Gryffondors et n'était pas totalement Serpentard car elle était décorée dans les tons bruns et vert forêt. Il n'y avait ni rouge ni or mais il fallait s'y attendre.

Il y avait une grande cheminée en fonctionnement en face de laquelle il y avait un grand salon avec deux fauteuils confortables avec des tables basses à leurs côtés et des tapis à leurs pieds, et un grand sofa avec une table basse en face. Sur le mur opposé se trouvaient deux bureaux et chaises ainsi que de nombreuses étagères et meubles pour stocker leurs affaires de cours. Le plafond était haut mais les lampes murales situées à des intervalles réguliers tout autour de la pièce chassaient l'obscurité. Plusieurs paysage marin- pas de personnages en vue- décoraient les murs. Leurs bagages étaient empilés au milieu de la pièce. Des portes se trouvaient sur chaque mur de la pièce l'une en face d'eux et une de chaque côté.

« La salle de bain, » dit Minerva, leur indiquant la porte d'en face.

La baignoire pouvait coller la honte à celle des Préfets Hermione était pratiquement sûre de pouvoir y faire quelques brasses. La pièce avait deux exemplaires de chaque douche, commode, lavabo, toilette, miroir.

« Ces portes, » il y en avait deux de plus, encore une fois de chaque côté de la salle de bain, et Minerva poursuivit, « vous amènent à vos chambres. La salle de bain se divise en deux si vous essayez d'y entrer en même temps. La porte principale, » elle leur montra le chemin par lequel ils étaient venus, « est charmée pour conduire à la moitié libre ou à rester close si les deux parties sont occupées. »

Hermione et Harry se sourirent. Il n'y avait que les Serpentards qui pouvaient créer une pièce aussi intelligente. Minerva les ramena dans la Salle Commune.

« Je vous laisse choisir vos chambres. Je me dois de vous signaler que n'importe quelle altercation avec les autres élèves, surtout les Serpentards, serait mettre en péril vos positions de Préfets-En-Chefs. »

« Nous sommes conscients que l'unité est le but le plus important que nous ayons cette année, » Hermione parla pour eux deux, peu sûre que la réponse d'Harry soit appropriée. « Et nous en sommes fiers. »

L'expression dure de Minerva s'adoucit et elle se permit l'un de ses rares sourires. « Vous êtes la fierté votre Maison, Hermione, Harry. Maintenant, » elle redevint sérieuse. « Soyez certains d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil, et je vous rappelle que vous recevrez vos emplois du temps demain matin au petit-déjeuner. »

Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et regardèrent la gargouille disparaître à son touché et réapparaître après son départ.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient mis mes parents dans des quartiers comme ça. C'est carrément une invitation à baiser tout le temps. »

Hermione fixa Harry, étonnée que ce soit le premier commentaire à lui venir à l'esprit puis elle explosa de rire. Harry la rejoint rapidement et ils finirent par s'écrouler sur le sofa face à la cheminée.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, » confessa Hermione quand elle eût enfin réussi à reprendre son souffle. « Mais ça va nous aider dans la suite de notre plan. C'est bon de savoir que l'école n'est pas contre ce type de relations. »

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as rien lu à ce sujet dans L'Histoire de Poudlard ? » questionna Harry comme s'il était réellement choqué.

Hermione sourit faiblement. « Il n'y en avait que très peu au sujet des exploits sexuels des Préfets-En-Chefs. »

Il réussit presque à rester impassible en lui disant, « Est-ce que tu as pensé à écrire aux éditeurs pour qu'ils publient une nouvelle copie ? Mise à jour ? »

Elle résista au besoin de s'éclaircir la gorge et répondit calmement, « La réponse négative reçue suite à ma lettre au sujet de l'absence des elfes de maisons suggère que réitérer l'expérience maintenant serait tout aussi inutile. »

Harry la fixa, bouche-bée, hésitant entre rire et se demander si elle était sérieuse. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'elle était plus que sérieuse. Il était totalement injustifié de leur part de s'être montré aussi rudes dans leur réponse. Elle se leva.

« Est-ce que l'on peut aller voir les chambres ? »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la première puis l'autre elles étaient pratiquement identiques et agréables. Il y avait un lit à baldaquin en bois foncé, à peu près deux fois plus grand que ceux des dortoirs de Gryffondors, une cheminée, plusieurs tapis tissés, garde robes, étagères et meubles.

L'élément de décoration le plus intéressant, et totalement surprenant, était la grande fenêtre prenant l'entièreté du mur face à la porte. Elles étaient enchantées comme celles du Ministère, parfaites pour des pièces en sous-sol. Ils prirent leur décision de manière totalement arbitraire. Ils choisirent leur chambre en rapport à la vue que donnaient les fenêtres Harry prit la chambre avec la fenêtre donnant sur le Terrain de quidditch, laissant Hermione avec celle montrant la partir Est de la Forêt Interdite.

Ils firent léviter leurs valises dans leurs chambres respectives, Harry se moquant de son expression lorsqu'il proposa d'appeler Dobby pour qu'il le fasse à leur place. Hermione se vengea en lui proposant d'utiliser son statut de super-héros pour leur empêcher tout travail manuel.

Dès qu'Harry finit de ranger ses possessions, il vint aider Hermione avec ses livres. Hermione était aux anges car elle avait suffisamment d'étagères pour y placer sa collection. Malgré le nombre de fois où Hermione était allée dans le dortoir des garçons, elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment ils avaient pu garder leurs valises sans les vider tout l'année. Elle, Lavande et Parvati les avaient immédiatement vidées, leurs valises avaient disparues dans une pièce de stockage et des garde-robes – plus grandes et plus organisées que les valises- étaient apparues au pied des lits.

La première fois qu'Hermione était rentrée dans le dortoir des garçons après s'être liée d'amitié avec Harry et Ron, elle était allée questionner Minerva sur l'inégalité entre les deux dortoirs. Le professeur lui avait répondu que le dortoir des garçons avait également des garde-robes mais vu que les garçons préféraient utiliser leurs valises, ils avaient retiré les meubles superflus. En pensant à Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean et Neville, Hermione avait enfin compris.

De retour dans leur salle commune, ils examinèrent les sorts déjà mis en place. Comme ils s'y attendaient, il serait très difficile, même pour le Directeur, d'écouter aux portes, et ils renforcèrent les sorts d'intimité pour que rien de ce qu'ils feraient ne puisse atteindre le reste des donjons ou le reste du château. Ils posèrent également des protections contre les sorts d'espionnages préférés de Severus.

Leur prochaine tâche était de bloquer les portraits c'était plutôt difficile à faire si les tableaux contenaient des personnages à la base mais les paysage marins et autres accepteraient facilement ce type de restriction vu que les personnages n'appartenaient pas à leur scène. Les directeurs fouineurs étaient bloqués une fois de plus et ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter à ce que, s'il devenait trop curieux, il envoie des personnages sur des petits bateaux.

Plutôt que d'utiliser un mot-de-passe traditionnel pour l'entrée, Hermione plaça des runes dans les protections. C'était beaucoup plus sûr qu'un simple mot car il n'y avait aucun moyen de les deviner après avoir fini, Harry et elle étaient les deux seules personnes qui pouvaient traverser les barrières ou donner la permission d'entrer à d'autres personnes.

Pour modifier un sort de cette manière, il fallait une grande compréhension des runes et beaucoup de pouvoir et de finesse. Si c'était mal fait ou que les noms n'étaient pas reconnaissables, même la personne ayant lancé le sort serait incapable de le briser. Si les runes et la magie placée étaient trop faibles, n'importe qui s'identifiant grâce aux noms en question pourrait traverser les protections. Il était inutile de dire qu'Hermione avait fait en sorte qu'aucun de ses désastres potentiels ne surviennent, et pour rendre le tout encore plus complexe, elle avait combiné différents types de runes.

Harry appréciait cette sécurité supplémentaire et ne semblait pas être ennuyé par le fait qu'Hermione soit la seule à pouvoir ajouter qui que ce soit dans les barrières pour qu'ils soient capables de rentrer dans leur quartier sans leur permission directe.

« Tu es sûr que ça ne t'ennuie pas ? » demanda-t-elle encore.

« Tu penses que j'inviterais qui dans nos quartiers sans vouloir te mettre au courant, 'Mione ? » il se moqua de son inquiétude. Il se força à prendre une expression contemplative. « Hmmm… Admettons que je sois ami avec Ron et que j'étudie les Runes Anciennes pendant mon temps libres… C'est assez compliqué. »

Elle savait également qui il aimait secrètement mais elle laissa tomber.

Après une courte discussion, ils désactivèrent la barrière qui permettait aux professeurs d'entrer. Si Albus avait vraiment besoin de les voir, il devra le faire de la manière traditionnelle : toquer ou entrer de force. Ils avaient faits de leur mieux pour empêcher toutes possibilités d'entrer de force et il faudrait énormément de temps à une petite armée pour passer les barrières.

Rien d'officiel n'empêchait ce genre d'altérations aux protections des Salles Communes en effet, personne de sain d'esprit ne tenterait de le faire et il faudrait des capacités supérieures à n'importe qui à part les étudiants les plus talentueux des années supérieurs. Mais Hermione se demandait si cela changerait à la fin de l'année. Bien sûr, il faudrait qu'Albus admette qu'ils lui avaient interdit d'entrer dans leurs quartiers et que donc il avait tenté d'y pénétrer sans leur autorisation.

Après un autre moment de considération, elle fit un petit compromis.

_Fumseck ?_

_Non, je suis un fragment de ton imagination et tu es un coucou._

_Oiseau, ne sois pas comme ça avec moi,_ dit-elle aussi sérieusement que possible, elle plissa les yeux et lui dit, avec une douceur exagérée. _Tu aurais pu être en train de discuter avec ton…maître_.

Il couina, indigné, et elle sourit.

_Qui t'as lancé un Sort de Mauvais Caractère_ ? lui demanda-t-il, grognon.

_Mon état est le résultat de ta charmante présence mentale, amour. J'ai une faveur à te demander._

Il renifla. Mentalement, même les oiseaux le faisaient très bien.

_Et_ _tu as fait un merveilleux travail pour m'amadouer. Que veux-tu, enfant impertinent ?_

_Oh, Allez, Les Purs-Adultes. Je crois que tu aurais dû t'en douter_. Sentant qu'il levait les yeux au ciel et qu'il semblait amusé, elle alla droit au but. _Harry et moi avons désactivé la possibilité aux professeurs de pénétrer nos quartiers. S'il y avait vraiment urgence, tu pourrais donner l'accès à Albus, Severus et Minerva, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il était clairement amusé maintenant. _Il me tarde de voir la tête qu'il fera. Je ferai comme tu le souhaites, Pure Adulte._

Elle fronça le nez. Peut-être qu'elle préférait être appelée enfant impertinent en fait. _Toujours un plaisir._

Quand elle finit par se concentrer de nouveau sur la pièce, elle vit Harry la fixer bizarrement.

« J'avais une longue discussion avec moi-même ? » proposa-t-elle avec espoir.

Il secoua la tête mais ne dit rien de plus.

Ils bloquèrent la Cheminée contre les appels entrants et posèrent une protection sur les portes des chambres contre les intrusions, rendant ainsi possible d'interdire l'accès à n'importe qui s'ils le voulaient. Hermione avait interdit à Harry de poser une Sort de Silence sur sa chambre car elle voulait être au courant au cas où il avait un cauchemar.

Elle était pratiquement sûre que si elle vérifiait ce soir, elle trouverait le sort en place. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'aimait pas être un poids pour les autres, mais elle avait grandi en sachant qu'elle était la bienvenue dans le lit de ses parents si elle se réveillait à cause d'un mauvais rêve. Elle ne supportait pas que qui que ce soit souffre de terreurs nocturnes, seul.

Il la sous-estimait largement s'il croyait qu'elle allait laisser tomber elle pouvait être beaucoup plus têtue que lui dans certaines circonstances et elle le lui ferait comprendre même si elle devait défaire son sort toutes les nuits après qu'il se soit endormi avec son programme, elle irait souvent se coucher plus tard que lui et elle n'avait pas besoin de dormir autant qu'avant.

Une fois les protections posées sur leurs chambres, ils posèrent une barrière cachant l'utilisation de la magie que leur avait apprise Severus cela empêcherait qui que ce soit d'être au courant de grandes vagues de magie, de troubles inhabituels ou l'utilisation de Magie Noire qu'ils allaient devoir apprendre pendant leur entraînement.

Ils se préparèrent dans la salle de bain pour aller se coucher, salle de bain qui s'était séparée en deux, se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et se couchèrent dans leurs lits respectifs.

Elle réfléchit à tout ce qu'elle allait devoir faire dans les jours à venir. A la fin de la semaine, elle écrirait peut-être à ses parents, lettre que le phœnix rendrait impossible à traquer. C'était le seul type de communication qu'ils s'autorisaient pendant la guerre. Elle voulait qu'ils sachent qu'elle était en vie et ne voulait pas les ennuyer avec des détails au sujet desquels ils ne pourraient absolument rien faire. Elle pouvait parler de l'école mais elle ne mentionnait ni attaques, ni batailles et ni les heures d'entraînement pour la Bataille Finale à laquelle ils ne voudraient pas qu'elle participe. La première semaine de travail lui servirait pour remplir sa lettre.

Hermione se demanda ce que Ron penserait de leurs quartiers mais sa dernière pensée, avant de s'abandonner au sommeil, était que Severus préfèrerait sûrement leurs nouvelles chambres aux dortoirs des Gryffondors.


End file.
